


you're okay; we're okay.

by maefables



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, M/M, Multi, explaining things is hard and michael prefers not to speak, note: michael and jeremy are both aromantic! but they don't know what that... is., pining! kind of, short little self indulgent personal thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maefables/pseuds/maefables
Summary: life is difficult, when you don't fit in with all the others around you.





	you're okay; we're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is actually just a really emotional little thing for myself? really self indulgent and exploring a few dynamics i've wanted to for a while. emotions are very important to me aa-
> 
> it's short and sweet and a little disaster whirlwind of feelings.

michael and gavin are two sides of the same coin. as they’ve always been. they are nothing without one another, but they are far from the ‘perfect couples’ that come together under the chandelier in the ballrooms, moving in perfect time. no, no, michael and gavin are a dance of stepping on each other’s feet, blaming the other, and then trying again, only to fall. as they’ve always been.

they met on a day of lovers, and that was when they deemed each other soulmates.

though, not the same soulmates as all the couples with their fingers locked together in knots, walking down the cobbled road with their shoulders together. at least, michael never saw them as such. he couldn’t speak for gavin, nor did he want to. he knew gavin may feel a little more, a little deeper, but michael explained himself, time and time again. michael felt love, for his family, his friends, for gavin. but it was never the same love that seemed to linger in the warm eyes of couples he’d pass.

when gavin’s father passed, when the throne was handed down, gavin asked him if he wanted to be his partner.

and michael’s stomach rolled itself into knots. he never answered, and gavin took that as his answer. his face softened up, and he placed his hands on michael’s shoulders, and he promised him that there was nothing expected. that the throne was michael’s to share, as was everything gavin had.

the prince, and his closest friend, became the kings. there was no ceremony-- they needn’t have one, anyways. there was no special word or ring that could describe their relationship, nor would there ever be. michael was gavin’s, and gavin was michael’s, but no one could say how. their friends tried, occasionally, and the only label that one ever said that didn’t make michael’s nose wrinkle up in disgust and discomfort was ‘best friends’. so, that’s what they were. they were the two kings, who were best friends and soulmates.

and michael was happy with that. occasionally, he’d catch gavin in a low mood, sitting on his throne, staring at the empty seat beside him. michael would sigh, would swallow the lump of guilt rising into his throat, and would step up to take that seat. he’d smile at gavin, who would light up like the lanterns that lined the town, and michael’s chest would seize up in pain. 

that was how they went about their time; occasionally, gavin would ask michael the simple “do you love me?”, and michael would nod immediately, and though both of them knew they weren’t talking about the same emotion, they were satisfied. michael was set living this way, with his best friend always there, and gavin was more than alright with letting his own heart go unheard as long as he had his boy by his side. they lived like this, both happy and in pain at the same time, for a long while.

with time, they found a third piece of their puzzle. he was short, and full of reckless energy, and didn’t hesitate to make his feelings known. he felt the same as michael, about it all, about the word ‘love’. michael was thankful, and gavin was eager to listen, to learn.

the difference between this third piece- jeremy, and michael was that jeremy knew how to word his emotions. he explained, as much as he could, that he felt love and cared for both of them more than anyone he’d ever cared about before, but he wasn’t comfortable being called a romantic trio. and michael nodded along beside him.

gavin had figured as much, over the years, but he was delighted to finally hear it explained. he nodded sagely at first, before lighting up with a grin, pulling both the other two into a hug. he spent a long time, that night, explaining that he used to be in  _ that _ kind of love with michael, and that he’d begun to feel the same for jeremy, too. both of the other two apologized, at first, but gavin stopped them quickly. he promised that he would do his best to feel like they did.

it wouldn’t be easy, exactly, to find the perfect balance for all three of them, but they would, with time.


End file.
